When buying French fries at a fast food restaurant, most users typically put ketchup on a napkin or inside the French fries container with the fries, which causes unnecessary mess. Most fast food chains do not provide their customers with a means to hold their condiments. Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to introduce an apparatus for incorporating an additional compartment to the conventional French fry holder seen in most fast food restaurants. It is a further object of the present invention to allow for the extra compartment to be refracted and folded when not in use and to remain attached to the body of the French fry holder. The extra compartment is called the condiment compartment. The condiment compartment does not affect how the French fry holder is packaged and shipped around the world. The present invention is either folded and stacked or just stacked like a conventional French fry holder.